loc_centralfandomcom-20200214-history
The Gracia Brothers (Galara)
=Cal and Rian Gracia= Two brothers who set out from Clan Feuge in time of plague searching for the gods' spears. They were essentially the first adventurers in Galara. They grew up as Cindersworn but became humans when Khavus changed the race soon after their adventure started. Background Cal The older of the brothers, growing up he always felt like his "brother's keeper". At first he saw Rian as being too weak. Bullies would chase him around and Cal had to come to the rescue. When Rian began training as a Monk of Tzu'Misel, things changed. Cal was no longer the protector. His street fighter tendencies were turned towards other ends. He began to bully other Cindersworn children. Eventually Rian stood up to him and the two fought. Rian barely won, but managed to earn Cal's respect. Ever since then Cal has looked to Rian as his moral compass. Rian Cal treated Rian like the baby of the family. Eventually Rian grew tired of this and decided to make something of himself. At first he tried to become a Cleric of Tzu'Misel, but he didn't have the focus to heal more than a few splinters a day. He decided to try a different style of worship, and became a monk. Since then he has been the more focused of the brothers. Though he is more introspective and reserved he will rise to an occasion as swiftly and with as much enthusiasm as his brother, especially when children are involved. Involvement =Prophesy of the Children of Fire and Ice= Be warned children of Fire and Ice, The Conflict driven by the Deciever, Life will be lost in the Union, Betrayals abound both Near and Far. The Swift shall Stand, A Beacon of Hope, The Fire burning all the Land, An Empire from the Ashes. The Brothers run becoming Seekers, The Seeker follows the winding Path, The Path guiding the Traitor, The Traitor finding that which is Sought. That which is Sought is found, The Seeking finding a Revelation, A Revelation of Brother Sur, And his Brother Ember. Both Sur and Ember Rise anew, Guiding Lights in the Shadows to come, A Bridge for the Refugees, A Bridge making way to the new Land. Strategy Cal He's all about getting in close and finishing enemies off quickly. A fighter who specialises in spears. Rian In combat he's more into debilitating his enemies in order to protect his friends. A Monk. Quotes Hearing this Cal scoffed, "History, my friends, is bunk." A malicious grin ripped across Cal's face. He dove in low and grabbed the Aventi's legs, Rian grabbed it's arms and the two lifted the protesting Garandar off the ground. The scene was ridiculous. They struggled the 20 or so yards to the great river and tossed the stranger in. "Sink or swim, stranger!" Cal yelled laughing Cal turned to his brother, "saying 'hi' with a threat. Bastard." Rian shrugged, "You would do the same." Trivia See also * Link External links * External link Category:GHero